His Dream Come True
by Katrina-marie325
Summary: Wishful thinking for Brady and Chloe's date for the meteor shower...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: After being addicted to fan fiction for almost a year, I decided to write one on my   
favorite couple. Go easy on me, but please review ? I set this story on the 4th of July,   
which in my universe is one week after Brady admitted his love for Chloe to the snow globe (lol).  
I can't decide whether to leave the story as is (sort of cliffhanger), or if I should continue  
-let me know what you think. Thanks!!!  
  
Brady put the vacuum away and looked at the clock. 8:56 "Almost time to pick up my surprise   
for Chloe," he thought as he jogged upstairs to get into the shower.  
  
Brady hardly slept the night before, and, at 6am, he finally gave in and decided to get up and   
do something productive, not to mention completely out of character...he started cleaning the   
loft. He knew the reason he couldn't sleep...he was nervous about his "date" tonight to watch   
the meteor showers with Chloe. He just couldn't figure out why he was nervous. It was just   
Chloe. They'd spent lots of time together before. Why should tonight be any different?   
  
"Because you want tonight to be perfect for her," he reminded himself. "Not to mention you just   
realized that you're in love with her." But that was something Chloe couldn't know. Not yet   
anyway. Not while she was sick. He made that decision last week after he confessed his love to   
Belle, or, rather, to his snow globe. He thought long and hard on that walk from the loft to the  
hospital and decided Chloe had enough going in her life. She was scared about her illness, not   
to mention confused about her feelings for his uncle. The last thing she needed was another man   
vying for her affections. So, for a while, Brady Black, perspective boyfriend would have to   
wait. What Chloe needed right now was Brady Black, best friend. And he was going to give that   
to her with everything he had in him. That included making tonight special for her. He wanted   
to give her hope...something to believe in. He knew that staring at those four hospital room   
walls wasn't going to do that for her. But he would.  
  
Brady threw on a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt and threw together a bag with a change of  
clothes before going downstairs. He was just about to walk out the door when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
"Brady! I'm so glad you're there," Belle's perky voice rang out.  
"Hey Tink. What's up?"  
"Well, I was calling because I was hoping you would go to the Horton-Brady picnic with Mom, Dad,   
Caprice, and I."  
"Actually Tink I kind of..."  
Belle interrupted, "Please Brady. I know you want to go and see Chloe, but you don't have to   
stay long. It's just...well...you know how weird things have been with Mom and Dad since Tony   
Dimera came back to town, and I just think it would be nice to be together with our family and   
friends and have a fun time. Please Brady. Not just for me, but for our family."  
Brady could practically hear the puppy dog face over the phone. "All right, Tinkerbelle. I'll   
go. But only for a little while. I have a lot of things to plan for tonight."   
"Right...for your date with Chloe," Belle teased.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."  
"But that's what you called it when you asked her, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Belle, but she's not thinking of it as that kind of date. She's just thinking of it as two  
friends spending time together...nothing more."  
"I'm sorry, Brady. I'm so happy that you're in love, but I'm so sorry about the circumstances.   
But don't worry. Dr. Wesley will find a bone marrow donor, Chloe will get better, and you'll be   
able to tell her how you feel about her."  
"Ever the optimist, Tink. That's what I love about you. Anyway, I'm headed to Salem Place right  
now, but I'll meet you at the picnic in about a half hour, ok?"  
"All right. See you then big bro."  
"Bye Tink."  
  
"Oh Chloe," he whispered, "if only I had realized my feelings sooner."  
  
He exited the loft, unaware of the swirling snow in the Hollywood globe.   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chloe woke to the door creaking open.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart," Nancy said as she entered the room. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Ok," Chloe answered sleepily. "As well as I can sleep in this hospital bed."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you know you have to stay here to recover."  
  
"I know. I didn't mean to complain. I just feel like I can't move in this bed with these   
machines around. I'm feeling fine though. Anyway, what are your plans for today? Belle told me  
about the Horton-Brady picnic. Are you and Craig going?"  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, I thought I'd stay here and we could spend some time together. We could watch   
movies, or talk, or..."  
  
"Nancy!" Chloe interrupted. "You've been here every day and night, either visiting me, or   
helping Craig make calls about finding me a donor. I think you deserve a break. Besides, the   
picnic sounds like fun."  
  
"Oh honey I don't mind staying. Besides, I'm not a Horton or a Brady."  
  
"Enough with the excuses, Nancy! Belle told me all about the picnic. The Hortons and Bradys   
started the tradition, but practically the whole town is invited. And I know I heard Dr. Evans   
ask you to go the other day when she stopped in."  
  
"All right, sweetheart. I'll give it some thought. Anyway, tonight is the meteor shower! I   
know Brady is excited about watching it with you!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm excited too. Mom?"  
  
Nancy's eyes welled up with tears at that word.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
  
"Would you help me to get ready for tonight before you leave? I want to look special. I don't   
want Brady to feel like he's with an invalid tonight, and..."  
  
Nancy interrupted, "Chloe, you know he would never think of you like that. He's very..."  
  
"I know Nancy, I know. Brady always accepts me the way that I am. But I want tonight to be  
special. I want to feel like me...and I want him to see me."  
  
"All right, sweetheart. I know just what to do."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"There you are, Brady!" Belle squealed as she pulled Brady toward the festivities. "I'm so glad  
you're here. Shawn hasn't shown up yet, and I've been going crazy. You can cut the tension at   
that table with a knife," she said, nodding towards a picnic table where Abe, Bo, Hope, John,   
Marlena, and Roman were gathered. They were all dressed for a summer picnic, but their somber,   
determined expressions showed they were clearly talking business...most likely about Tony Dimera. Off to the side, Jennifer Horton and Jack Deveraux were playing with their daughter, Abby. Or, rather, half playing, half taking notes on the conversation going on at the picnic table.   
  
"Wow, you're right, Tink. This is more like a funeral than a picnic. We need to think of   
something to lighten up the mood."   
  
"I know. I wish Shawn would get here with Zack. That might at least cheer Bo and Hope up."  
  
"That's it Tink! That's what's missing! The kids. So far, Abby is the only kid here.   
Think about it. There really haven't been a lot of kids at this thing since you, Shawn, and I   
were little. That might just be what they need to get their minds off of their problems.   
Listen, you call Shawn and get him to bring Zack ASAP, and then call Lucas and see if he'll stop   
by with Will. I'm going to find Mrs. Horton and make some arrangements."  
  
A half hour later  
  
Belle raced over to Brady's jeep when she saw it pull in at the picnic sight.  
  
"Brady! Where have you been? I was wo-"  
Belle stopped as she noticed the parade of kids getting out of the "hip, happenin' jeep."  
  
"Brady! Where did you get all of these children?? You didn't kidnap them, did you?"  
  
"No Belle, I did not kidnap them. These are the orphans from the Horton Center. I asked Mrs.   
Horton if they could join in on the festivities, and she thought it was a wonderful idea. She   
also arranged for Mickey and Maggie to take them back at the end of the night. I figured maybe   
this would remind our parents and the others that even though there are some bad things going on  
right now, they have a lot to be thankful for. Not to mention the kids will have a great time."   
  
"Brady, you're the best! I think being in love agrees with you," Belle said, hugging her   
brother.   
  
"This isn't all. The best part should be coming soon. Where's Shawn? Is he here yet?"  
  
"He's over there with his grandparents."  
  
"Ok, well, we need to get him over here soon."  
  
"I'll get him." Belle replied.  
  
"Son, I am so proud of you," John Black commented, as he walked over and put his arm around   
Brady.  
"You have a heart of gold. These kids from the Horton Center deserve a good time."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Dad, because I have another surprise, and I sort of   
borrowed-."  
  
Brady was cut off by his sister's squeal of excitement. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
Everyone at the picnic looked to see where the commotion was coming from, and was surprised to   
see the new arrivals at the picnic-the Reibers.  
  
"J.T.!" Shawn exclaimed, taking his little brother from Glenn and swinging him in circles.   
  
Bo and Hope raced over. "It's so good to see you," Hope said.   
  
"Yeah, it really is," Bo, agreed. "But how did you know about the picnic? And how did you get   
here?"  
  
Barb answered, "Well, Brady here called us and told us about the picnic. We got here in style-  
John Black's private jet."   
  
"Well, my work here is done," Brady, said, as he gave his sister one of his famous wink-smile   
combinations. And then he left.  
  
John stared after his son with a raised eyebrow. "Is it me, or did my son just leave a picnic   
without eating a thing?"  
  
Belle just smiled and shrugged.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Feel better now, sweetheart?" Nancy asked as she French braided Chloe's hair. They had spent   
the last hour getting Chloe bathed and washing her hair. Chloe wished that she had been strong   
enough to do all of that herself, but she kind of liked having her mother there to help her. It   
was nice to be pampered now and then, even though it was because she was sick. And Nancy had   
come armed with bubble bath, shower gels, lotions...the works.   
  
"I feel much better. I just have one last request."  
  
"What's that Chloe honey?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting sick of this hospital gown. I was wondering if you could bring some of my   
pajamas from home."  
  
"I don't know honey. I mean, I know those gowns can be uncomfortable and kind of embarrassing,   
but they like you to wear them so that if something happens, they can easily be moved out of the   
way."  
  
"I know, but nothing has happened to me in days. I'm recovering from the chemo, that's all. I   
feel a little nauseous from time to time, like I have the flu or something, and my muscles ache,   
but I don't think I'm in any danger of passing out again."  
  
"Tell you what, I'll talk to Craig and Dr. Murphy about it, and we'll see. I'm not making any   
promises though."  
  
"Thanks...Mom." Chloe still felt a little awkward calling Nancy "mom," but she knew what a gift   
it was for Nancy to hear that word.  
  
"You're welcome, baby."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Brady arrived at the hospital and went straight to Craig's office.   
  
"Well hello Brady. You're here early."  
  
"I still have a few things to set up for tonight. I just came by to thank you again for helping   
me plan this. I could never have done it without you."  
  
"You're welcome, Brady. I know you care about Chloe, and it means a lot to Nancy and I that you   
have been around so much. I think tonight will be a breath of fresh air for her.... literally.   
Just remember, she needs her rest, so don't keep her up too long."  
  
"I know, Dr. Wesley. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Ok, Brady. Well, I'm going to go find Nancy, and head over to that 4th of July picnic."  
  
"I was over there earlier. It was a good time."  
  
"Is the food good? I'm starved."  
  
"Actually, I didn't have time to eat. I wanted to get over here to set things up for tonight.   
See you Dr. Wesley." Brady walked off to change clothes and finish his plans, leaving Craig   
standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Brady Black would rather come to the hospital than stay at a picnic to eat. That boy must be   
head over heels." Shaking his head, he went to find Nancy.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"It's finally time," Brady thought as he walked down the hall to Chloe's room. He had traded in   
his jeans and muscle shirt for khakis and a blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes. He   
carried a bouquet of flowers and a grocery bag. He couldn't wait to see Chloe. He hoped he   
wasn't over dressed. He knew she couldn't do much better than the blue and white hospital gown,   
but to him, she was beautiful no matter what she looked like. Her outer beauty was a bonus, but   
it was nothing compared to the beauty of her soul.... a soul he knew so well that it felt like   
the missing half of his own.  
  
His nerves were acting up again, and his breath caught as he slowly opened the door to her room. She was sitting by the window with her headphones on, and hadn't noticed he'd come in. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a lavender satin tank top with matching pajama pants and slippers. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant French braid, and her face had more color in it than it had in days. He stepped further into the room and set the grocery bag on the bed, and hid the flowers behind his back.   
  
She couldn't explain it, but Chloe felt a change in the electricity of the room. It was a   
familiar sensation to her now. It meant Brady was near. She just didn't understand where the   
feeling came from, or how she always knew. She shut off the music and turned towards the door.   
Sure enough, there he was.   
  
"Brady."  
"Hey Diva."  
"You haven't called me that for awhile."  
"You sound disappointed. I thought you hated it when I called you that."  
"Actually I kind of like it now. Now that we're getting along, it doesn't sound like an insult.   
It sounds almost...endearing." Chloe noticed Brady's blush and changed the subject. "So   
what's behind your back, Brady?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Brady teased.  
  
"Oh come on Brady! Tell me!!! Please!" Chloe pouted.  
  
"The puppy dog face! I'm a sucker for the puppy dog face. All right, Diva. I do have something  
behind my back. Something for you. Now, I know these aren't as great as the roses Uncle Phil   
got you, but, I think they fit the theme of the evening."  
  
Brady brought the bouquet out from behind his back and handed it to Chloe.  
  
"Star gazer lilies," she whispered. "They're beautiful, Brady." She reached out and gently took   
his hand. "I really appreciate you giving up your holiday to be here with me. It means so much   
to me."  
  
Brady's voice was soft and husky. "Diva, I'm not giving up anything. And there's no place in   
the world I'd rather be." Brady pulled her to her feet and into an embrace. He ran his hands up  
and down her back as he breathed in the familiar scent of jasmine. He closed his eyes as his   
emotions conflicted. Part of him loved the sensation he got from holding her. The other part   
was in pain because he knew he couldn't share his feelings with her.   
  
Chloe was in heaven being enfolded in Brady's warm, safe embrace. Every time they touched it was  
a gift to her. Ever since she was diagnosed, she felt like she was on the road to death's door.  
But, when Brady touched her, whether he took her hand, stroked her cheek, or held her, she felt   
alive. She felt electricity. And she loved it. She savored the feeling of Brady's strong hands   
running up and down her back. She breathed in his cologne, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Unseen by either of them, a vision in white appeared...Isabella Toscano Black. "She needs your   
love, Brady. Tell her how you feel," she urged, and then was gone.  
  
Brady gently pulled away from Chloe to look into her eyes. A strange sensation ran through his   
body, just as it had the night in the loft when he'd first admitted his love for his diva.   
\Staring into Chloe's eyes, Brady started to speak.  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"Brady, what is it," she asked, concerned by the mix of emotions in his eyes.  
  
"Chloe I...I have another surprise for you." He pulled completely out of the hug and went back   
to the grocery bag that he had set aside earlier.   
  
"Now, Craig told me that you get a little sick sometimes, and might not have much of an appetite,  
but I figured I'd take my chances." He proceeded to pull out two spoons and...  
  
"ICE CREAM!" Chloe shouted.   
  
"Your favorite."  
  
"Brady you are the BEST!"  
  
"I figured we could share. I haven't eaten anything all day."   
  
"Wait a minute! Brady Black, human garbage disposal, did not eat today?? What's wrong?? Are   
you sick or something?"  
  
"Or something," Brady thought, "I'm in love." Out loud, he said, "First of all, I resent being   
compared to an appliance. Second, I was too busy doing good deeds today."  
  
They both sat on the bed and started to dig in to the ice cream as Brady explained to Chloe about  
the situation at the picnic.  
  
"Brady! That was so sweet of you. You really do amaze me sometimes. I bet Shawn is so excited   
to see J.T. again. And those kids...Brady you have no idea how much something like that means to  
a kid who doesn't have very much. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Brady blushed. "Thanks Chloe."  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Chloe realized something.  
  
"Wait a minute. You said you left the picnic right after you brought the kids. What did you do  
for the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
Brady smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "That will have to remain my secret for a little   
while longer."  
  
"Oh come on, Brady. You can tell me now."  
  
"Just like a diva...ever the impatient one. You will just have to wait."  
  
After a few more minutes, they had finished off the ice cream.   
  
"You did pretty good with that, Diva. Maybe next time I'll bring pancakes."  
  
"I don't think the hospital workers would appreciate having to clean up after a food fight."  
  
"Good point. Hey Chloe, we have a few minutes before my next surprise arrives. Do you want to   
dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to, Brady. But, I only have the c.d. player and headphones you got me. Nothing else   
that plays music."  
  
"That's ok. We can make our own music," he said with a hopeful look.  
  
Chloe smiled. I guess we could. And since you started a theme with the star gazer lilies, I   
think I know the perfect song to go with our theme."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Think magic carpet rides and Arabian nights."  
  
"I think I see what you mean." Brady reached his hand out, and Chloe put her hand in his. He   
pulled her close and started to sing.  
  
Brady:  
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
Chloe:  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
  
A whole new world  
Brady:  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
Chloe:  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Brady:  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
Chloe:  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
Both:  
A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me  
  
Brady looked into Chloe's eyes, and continued holding her.   
  
"Thanks for the dance, Diva."  
  
Chloe was speechless. She just kept looking into his beautiful blue eyes.   
  
He felt himself start to cave. Seeing her looking up at him like that made him want nothing more   
than to confess his love and capture her lips in their first kiss.  
  
"Snap out of it, Black," he berated himself. "She's sick. She needs you to be supportive, not   
to start moving in on her."  
  
Out loud, he said, "Chloe, lets sit down. I don't want to wear you out before we see the meteor   
shower."  
  
"Brady, I feel fine."  
  
"I know, but just humor me. I promised Craig I'd take care of you, and I intend to."  
  
"So, now will you tell me what the next surprise is?"  
  
As if on cue, Nurse Brenda opened the door and brought in a wheelchair. "Here you go, Brady. If  
you need anything else, let me know." And with that, she was gone.  
  
"My lady, your chariot awaits," said Brady, gesturing to the wheel chair.  
  
"Brady? Where are we going? I'm not allowed to leave my room."  
  
"Well, I talked to Craig and got you out on good behavior for the evening. We're not leaving the  
hospital, but we're going somewhere more.... scenic."   
  
"All right. I'll play along," Chloe replied, as she got into the wheel chair.   
  
Brady wheeled Chloe down to the elevator; making car sounds the entire way. Chloe couldn't help   
but laugh.  
  
When she noticed the glances from the people around her, she lightly tapped his arm. "Brady, stop   
it. People are staring at us."  
  
"They're not staring at me. They're staring at you. It's not often they get to see a diva being  
carted around by her faithful servant."   
  
"Faithful servant, huh? Does that mean you'll do anything I ask?"  
  
Brady winked. "Guess we'll find out, won't we, Diva?"  
  
They both laughed as he pushed her into the elevator and pushed the button for the 15th floor.  
  
"What are we going up there for, Brady?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The elevator doors opened and Brady pushed Chloe out and made a few turns through the halls.   
Finally, he stopped at a set of doors to a balcony. He opened the doors, and helped Chloe stand.  
She stepped through the doors and her breath caught in her throat. The modest balcony was   
decorated with dozens and dozens of gorgeous flowers and a few glowing lanterns. In the middle   
of it, there was a round white table, and a little curved bench. On top of the table, there was   
a box wrapped in gold paper.  
  
"Well, Diva, do you like?"  
  
"Brady, I love it! I can't believe you did all of this for me. I never even knew this place was  
here."  
  
"Well, I couldn't have done it without Craig. I told him that I wanted to take you somewhere   
outside to watch the meteor shower. I didn't want you to have to see it from behind a window.   
I originally asked about the roof, but he said that was impossible because that is where life   
flight comes in. He told me about this cute little balcony on the top floor though. I guess the  
doctors use it as a place to come out and get some air, or for a smoke break. Craig helped me   
with everything. I wanted you to have a good time, but I also wanted to make sure I wasn't   
risking your health. Anyway, let's sit down. I have one more surprise up my sleeve." He left   
the wheelchair in the hallway and closed the balcony doors. He settled down beside Chloe on the   
little bench and slid the gold box towards her. "This is for you, Diva."  
  
"What did you do? You didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I wanted to. Just open it."  
  
He waited as she pulled the bow and paper off of the box, and looked inside. What she lifted out   
of the box brought tears to her eyes. It was a miniature version of the gazebo...their gazebo.   
  
"Brady, it's so beautiful. This is the most precious thing anyone has ever given me. I don't   
know what to say except. . . thank you." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Brady took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.  
"Don't cry, Chloe. Besides, you haven't even seen the best part yet."  
  
He turned to the back of the gazebo and pointed to a tiny switch. She flipped it, and the gazebo  
lit up. Then, he turned the gazebo upside down and pointed to a turn key. It was a music box!  
Chloe wound it up and fresh tears welled up in her eyes as the first notes of "Sixteen Going On  
Seventeen" played.   
  
Brady set the gazebo down and held her. "Shhhhh. I didn't mean to make you cry, Diva. I just   
wanted to do something special for you. It's all right sweetheart." He rubbed her back in   
soothing, circular motions.  
  
"I'm ok, Brady. I'm just happy. Ironically enough, right now, I'm happier than I've been in my   
entire life. I just graduated valedictorian of my class. I was accepted to Julliard. I have   
wonderful parents and wonderful friends. And I have you. No one has ever understood me the way   
you do. You always know what to say or do to cheer me up. I love being with you. So, even   
though I'm fighting leukemia right now, I'm happier than I could have imagined. And if I win my   
fight, I'll be happier still. And if I lose the fight...." She took a deep breath. "At least   
I'll go knowing happiness and love."  
  
"Oh sweet diva. You're going to win this fight. I'm going to help you win it."  
  
They held each other close for a while, not saying anything. Chloe knew he was thinking of his   
mother, and how he had lost her. She wished she hadn't said anything about losing the fight.   
She decided to try to change the subject to happier matters.  
  
"Brady, how did you manage this anyway?" she asked, gesturing to the gazebo.  
  
"Well, Uncle Phil isn't the only one who knows how to throw his father's name around. And I have  
Grandpa Vic and my dad. I simply went to a shop in Salem Place, took a picture of the gazebo   
with me, described what I wanted, and told the guy to name his price. I ordered it about two   
weeks ago. It just turned out to be perfect timing that I had it for tonight."  
  
"Brady, thank you so much. I really-"  
The beginning of the meteor shower cut off Chloe. They sat in silence for a while watching it.   
  
"Oh Brady, isn't it breath taking?"   
"It certainly is," he replied.  
She looked over and realized he was looking at her. "Brady, you're missing the meteors.   
They're beautiful."  
  
"You're beautiful," he replied simply.  
  
As the meteors continued to fall, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Neither was aware of   
the white figure floating behind them. "Brady, you've given her so much. Give her the gift of   
your love," Isabella whispered to her unknowing son.  
  
Brady felt that strange sensation again. He continued to look into Chloe's eyes, and was   
mesmerized by them. He was amazed to find that when he looked closer into the sapphire depths,  
he saw something swirling in them...gold and silver flecks seemed to be brewing a storm in her   
eyes, just like the snow that swirled in the globe. Before he could stop himself, the words just  
flowed out like a melody. "I love you, Chloe." 


	2. Chloe's reaction

I disclaim!!! I don't own any of these characters (  
  
A/N: Ok, I decided to continue the fic.I only hope I can live up to your expectations. ( Please review! Thanks for those who already reviewed. Btw, I thought it was fun how on the show, Brady told Belle that Chloe didn't need him to love her romantically, and he was going to love Chloe as a friend.I was like "Cool! That was in my fic!" Enjoy!  
  
Chloe's eyes clouded with bewilderment as she heard Brady's words. And now he was just staring at her like he was in some kind of trance. She wondered if he even realized that he had just declared that he loved her. "Brady? Brady, are you all right?"  
  
Her voice snapped Brady back into reality. "Yeah, I'm.Oh God. Chloe, I didn't mean it. I mean, I meant it but.no I didn't really."  
  
"Brady, you're not making any sense. The last coherent thing you said was that you love me. What did you mean by that?"  
  
Brady broke eye contact. "Well, Chloe, you and I have been friends for awhile. And, after two people have known each other for so long, certain feelings start to rise. For example, when you and Belle."  
  
Chloe interrupted, "Brady, stop it! You're dancing around the issue, and that's not like you. You were always honest, down right blunt with me in the past, and I refuse to let you avoid a confrontation just because I'm sick. Now stop being evasive. I want the truth!"  
  
Brady took a deep breath and laid his hand on top of Chloe's. He looked into her eyes, which were swirling with defiance and confusion. "All right, Diva, the truth," he said softly. "I said that I love you, and I meant it. Not just as friends, either. I am completely head over heels in love with you. And I'll be honest about something else. I didn't intend for you to find out about it."  
  
"But Brady, why."  
  
"No, just let me finish, Chloe. Listen, I know that you don't want anyone treating you any differently while you're sick, but in some ways, its hard not to. The moral support that you receive is just as important as any medicine they could give you. Your emotional state can help or hurt your health. Right now, you need all of your family and friends around you. You need us to be positive and to keep that beautiful smile of yours on your face. What you don't need is stress. You and Phillip had unresolved issues when you got sick. He has put aside his attempts to win you back and has settled for being your friend. Uncle Phil and I used to fight all the time-he didn't like your friendship with me, and I didn't like his relationship with you. He and I put aside our differences. We're all doing everything we can to push away any strain and anxiety for you. So, when I realized I loved you, I also realized that telling you would probably just add more confusion in your life. You have a lot on your plate right now. I didn't want to be a burden for you to deal with."  
  
For a while, there was silence. Brady looked out at the diminishing meteor shower as he unconsciously stroked Chloe's hand. Chloe struggled to gather her thoughts, and finally spoke.  
  
"All right, Brady. You've said your piece. Now, its my turn."  
  
Brady looked at her with tears in his eyes and slowly nodded.  
  
"Brady, I've had a lot of time to myself to think these last few weeks, and I've realized a lot of things. I realized that I'm very lucky to have wonderful parents like Craig and Nancy, and wonderful friends like you, Belle, Shawn, Phillip, and Mimi. I've realized that it doesn't matter if I'm a huge opera star someday-it only matters that I love music and music helps to heal me. I've also realized that there are certain things and people who make me feel better, and others that make me feel worse. I found that I can only take Phillip in small doses. I know he's trying really hard to be there for me, but he's exhausting. He always brings more gifts and flowers. The other night, he came in here after hours, and he wanted to talk and watch movies and stay until someone caught him here. I sent him away. A few minutes later, you came in. You offered to leave, but I wanted you to stay. You put music on for me and stayed all night with me while I slept. When you come to see me, you don't bring extravagant gifts and dozens of roses. You bring your smile. You bring jokes to tell and outrageous magazines to make me laugh. You bring a sense of peace. I couldn't put words to how I felt about you until just a few minutes ago. I know what I feel for you now, Brady. Normally, this would be difficult for me to say. But I can't be afraid to say it.not after I've learned so much about how precious life is. Besides, I could never be afraid with you. I love you, Brady. I'm in love with you."  
  
Brady stared at her for a few seconds, letting the truth sink in. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him. "Oh Chloe, I love you too." They stayed like that for awhile-her head buried into his shoulder, and his chin resting on her hair. Eventually, he pulled away, his face solemn.  
  
"So, where does this leave us?" he asked.  
  
TBC!! Let me know what you think!!! 


	3. A Room With A View

I disclaim!  
  
"This leaves us at a very complicated place. I want to talk to you about it, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go down to my room. I'm feeling a little weak, and Craig said he wanted me back on the IV as soon as the meteor shower was over. I was a little surprised he let me have it out for so long, but I wasn't going to question him. My arm needed the break."  
  
"Well," Brady answered, "that was sort of my idea. Though, I have to admit, I was surprised Craig went along with it. I know how much you hate having that thing in your arm, and I wanted tonight to be special for you. I wanted you to feel comfortable. Anyway, I'll grab the wheelchair, and we'll get you back downstairs. Once you're settled in, you can decide if you're feeling up to talking or if you want to wait until tomorrow." He opened the balcony doors, positioned the wheelchair in the doorway, and helped Chloe to stand.  
  
"Brady, I don't care how tired I am when we get back to my room. We need to talk about this tonight, or neither of us will get any sleep."  
  
Brady grinned slightly as he helped Chloe into the wheelchair. "Good point, Diva."  
  
Before they left the balcony, she grabbed the gazebo music box off of the table and held it in her lap for the ride down. They were silent until they got out of the elevator and Brady pushed her past her hospital room.  
  
"Brady, what are you doing? My room is back there!"  
  
"Well, all I'm saying is, I wasn't the only one with something up my sleeve tonight," Brady answered, cryptically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My, we certainly are impatient tonight, aren't we? Wait and see, Diva. Wait and see." He turned a corner and paused to open a door to another hospital room.  
  
For the second time that night, Chloe's breath caught in her throat. "Brady....I don't believe it! It's my room! My room from home!!! How did you manage this?"  
  
"I really can't take all of the credit for this one, Chloe. It was sort of a collaboration. Nancy and Craig mentioned yesterday that you missed home, so all of us decided to bring home to you. I mean, it was sort of my idea, but Belle, Shawn, Phillip, Mimi, and Kevin helped us to bring everything over and arrange it. We were hoping it would be finished for you yesterday, but it got late, and Craig got called away on an emergency, so everyone decided it would be all right if Nancy and Craig finished it in this morning and brought you here."  
  
"Wow, the ego that ate Salem is actually giving out credit to other people? I'm impressed. But, Brady, Nancy and Craig didn't end up bringing me here this morning. They didn't even mention anything about it."  
  
Brady winked at her as he pushed her over to the bed. "I know. The plans changed. See, last night after everyone left, I hung around for a while and did a little more arranging. I was still here when Craig came back from his call. I approached him about our date for tonight, and, after we settled on the details, he asked me to bring you here after the meteor shower. He said it would be a perfect end to your evening, and since it was originally my idea, I should be the one to show it to you."  
  
"Brady, you are amazing!"  
  
He gingerly took the gazebo from her and set it on her nightstand, alongside the numerous pictures that were already there. His grin was mischievous as he turned back to her. "I know."  
  
"AH HA! There's the ego!"  
  
"You love it and you know it."  
  
"What I know, Mr. Conceited, is that I am anxious to get settled into my bed.especially since now it really is my bed with my wonderful comforter."  
  
"All right, your majesty. I'll help you out of your royal carriage."  
  
They giggled as he pulled back the covers, lifted her out of the chair, and laid her into bed. This was what Chloe lived for-their playful banter. She knew Brady enjoyed it too. They loved pushing each other's buttons.  
  
"Ok, Diva, you get settled in, and I'm going to go get Nurse Ratchet to put your I.V. back in."  
  
"Brady!" Chloe playfully hit his arm. "Nurse Janice really isn't that bad! In fact, she's very sweet to me."  
  
"Sure, she's little miss Mary Sunshine around you, but she becomes the Dragon Lady around me."  
  
"She's just doing her job. She doesn't want me to get tired out from too many visitors."  
  
"Little does she know, you need a large dose of me every day."  
  
"Oh the arrogance! Would you please go find Janice before your head can't fit through the door?"  
  
"Yes your royal divaness. I am at your service."  
  
He walked out the door leaving Chloe in awe of her relationship with him. Only with Brady could she have the most serious conversation of her life one minute, and the next be engaged in a good-humored exchange of banter. They just confessed their love for one another on that balcony. There should be some awkward or nervous feelings..but there weren't. Not with Brady-never with Brady. She was always at ease with him.  
  
Chloe reached over and wound up the music box. As "Sixteen, Going On Seventeen" started to ring out, she looked at the numerous pictures that had been placed on her nightstand. There were lots of pictures with Phillip, Belle, Shawn, and even Mimi, and there was a really nice family photo of her with Nancy, Craig, Honey, and Sugar. Also on the night stand was a hinged frame that contained a picture of Chloe and Phillip at Last Blast 2000 and a picture of them at Last Blast 2001. "Ick," she thought. "Just what I want to be reminded of-two of the worst nights of my life." She also noticed that the only picture with Brady in it was one at graduation with both Chloe and Belle. "I'll have to remedy that." She started softly singing with the music box as she waited for Brady.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Chloe awoke to the sound of the door opening. It was Brady, followed by Nurse Janice, who started working on Chloe's I.V.  
  
Brady stood in the doorway to stay out of Janice's way. "Sorry we took so long, Chloe. I couldn't find anyone at the nurse's station, so I went down a floor to the main station, and it was massive chaos! Apparently, some of the meteors hit Salem and people are going crazy. Some are even claiming they saw."  
  
"That's quite enough, young man," Nurse Janice interrupted. "We do not need you needlessly overwhelming Ms. Lane." She turned to Chloe, "There you are, dear," she said sweetly. "You're all set, and if you need anything else, you just let me know. You'd better try to get some sleep soon," she looked sharply at Brady as she said the last part, and then walked past him out the door.  
  
Brady started walking towards the bed chanting, "One flew east, one flew west, one flew over the Cuckoo's Nest." He laughed as Chloe playfully hit him again.  
  
"Be good!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Nurse Ratchet-I mean, Nurse Janice, "he amended after seeing Chloe's glare, "just isn't my cup of tea. I much prefer Nurse Brenda. Not only does she let me in here whenever I want, but also she doesn't like my wicked step-sister, Sami, which makes her all right in my book."  
  
"Brady you are bad!"  
  
"But you love me anyway." He grinned.  
  
"Which brings me to my point," she said, taking his hand. "I think it's time we had that discussion."  
  
His grin faded, and he put on a serious face, though his eyes still radiated love and affection. "Sure, Diva. Let's have that talk now."  
  
Stay tuned.the next chapter is the talk about "where they stand" in the whole relationship deal. 


	4. The Talk

I disclaim. I do not own these characters.  
  
Brady held Chloe's hand and waited patiently while she tried to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. He was more than a little nervous. Tonight, he had put his heart on the line and admitted he loved Chloe. Sure, she'd said she felt the same way. But, there seemed to be so many obstacles in their way-Chloe's illness for one. Brady wanted to believe with all of his heart and soul that she would beat the leukemia and go on to live a long, happy life. However, he knew that not everyone was that lucky. His mother had been young and spirited, but that didn't stop her life from ending much too soon. And, if Chloe would beat this illness, what then? She could easily end up back in Uncle Phil's clutches. She said that she found Phillip exhausting right now, but as a cancer survivor with a new lease on life, she might see his enthusiasm differently. She might find it refreshing. And what about Julliard? More than anything, Brady wanted to see Chloe happily living out her dream. He certainly would not keep her from going to New York. Could they handle a long distance relationship?  
  
Chloe looked at Brady's face and realized that she couldn't keep him waiting any longer. It was hard to put into words what she was feeling, but she had to try. They had to be the right words. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Brady. She had to make sure he didn't misunderstand what he meant. But, ready or not, she would have to start talking right now. She could tell that he was anticipating the worst-that he was wondering what kind of future they could have. She needed to put his mind at ease.  
  
"Brady, this is a very difficult time that I'm going through right now. And I realize that it isn't just hard on me-it is affecting everyone who cares about me. If something happens to me, you are going to be the ones who are left behind to deal with everything..."  
  
"Chloe, you're not going..." Brady started to interrupt.  
  
"Brady, please just let me finish. Listen, I can't offer you much. I don't have very much that truly is mine anymore. My body isn't mine right now-the chemo and the cancer cells are fighting each other for possession of it. I can't always depend on my mind-it tends to get a little cloudy from lack of sleep and medication. I can't offer you a future because I don't even know how much of one I have. But there are two things that the cancer can't touch, and those are my heart and soul. And from those come my ability to love. Brady, I'm going to give you the only thing I have left to give. I'm going to give you my love. And because that's all I have to give, that's all I can ask for in return. I just want you to love me, Brady."  
  
"Chloe, I don't understand. I already do love you-you know that."  
  
"Yes, Brady, I know. I just don't want you to ever be afraid again of telling me how you feel. In fact, I'd like you to tell me as often as possible."  
  
Brady reached over and stroked Chloe's cheek. "Oh Diva, I love you so much. I'll never get tired of saying it."  
  
"Good, because I'll never get tired of hearing it." She smiled at him, and he squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm still confused though, Chloe. I mean, what are we to each other now?"  
  
He looked troubled, but her smile stayed firmly in place. She pulled him gently towards her so that he was sitting beside her in the bed. He put his arms around her, careful not to disturb her I.V.  
  
"That's a good question. At this point, we aren't exactly dating. I mean, how can we date when I'm in this hospital bed? We're certainly more than friends because we share a romantic love, not a platonic one. So what are we? We are so many things to each other. We're best friends, confidantes, two people in love. I guess there is one word that sums all of that up nicely--we're soul mates, Brady. And that is what is going to help us through this difficult time. We're going to share our souls with each other, like we always have. Only now, there is a stronger emotion underlying it all...love."  
  
Brady kissed the top of her head. "You make it sound so simple."  
  
"Right now, we have to make it simple. We can't date, and we can't ignore our feelings. So, for now, we have to be at some kind of middle ground. And if I make it through this, we'll be able to move on with a future together. And.if I ....don't make it, well, then at least we'll know that for a few precious moments, we knew this wonderful feeling called love. I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm saying, so let me make one thing very clear, Brady Black. If...no...when, I make it through this, I'm not letting you go. I'm claiming you as mine. If we can survive this together, we can get through anything. And don't think I don't know what you've been thinking. You're worried about Phillip, and about Julliard. Don't worry about those things, Brady, now or ever. Time is too precious to waste worrying. I love Phillip, but I'm not in love with him. And, when I go away to Julliard, you and I will find a way to make it work. I promise. But right now, we need to get through the obstacle at hand, and for that, I need your love and support."  
  
Before Brady realized what was happening, tears began streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Brady, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"You know something, Diva," he said through his tears. "I always thought I was the wise one in this relationship. But, I was wrong. You're the one with all of the wisdom and the strength. I don't know how you do it. Here you are in the middle of the most trying time in your life, and you're comforting me when it should be the other way around. You never cease to amaze me. I have to be the luckiest man in the world to have your love."  
  
"Don't you get it, Brady? You're the reason I'm able to be so strong through all of this. You have been so optimistic these past few weeks, and it has rubbed off on me. You give me that extra push whenever I don't think I can go any farther. I'm the one who's lucky."  
  
They sat in silence with Brady's arms wrapped tightly around Chloe, until, for the second time that night, Brady said something that he didn't mean to declare out loud.  
  
"I want to kiss you, Chloe." 


	5. The Kiss

A/N: Ok, well it's been forever since I updated this. I got distracted by school and other things, and by the time I had time to write again, it was announced that Chloe was leaving the show, so I was getting ready to mourn the loss of Broe. However, I recently began law school, and I need something calming to do in the little spare time I have, and writing does that for me. So, if any of you are still reading, thanks to all who read and especially to those who reviewed. I hope I did ok.it's hard to come back to something after a year. Anyway, I think I've kept Brady waiting long enough for Chloe's response.on to the story! ***********************************************************************  
  
"I want to kiss you, Chloe."  
  
Brady pulled out of the hug. He couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Ok," he thought, "did I lose my inner monologue tonight, or what? Obviously not, or I would have said that out loud too. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep complicating things?" Despite these thoughts, he couldn't help but stare at Chloe in anticipation of her answer.  
  
Chloe was surprised, to say the least. This whole night had her completely stunned. This day had begun like every other day since she got sick. She woke up in her plain hospital room, wearing her dreadful hospital gown, and feeling fairly weak. Now, here she was in a room that could pass for home, except for the IV and few machines. She was dressed in her own pajamas, with her hair done, and was feeling beautiful for the first time in a long time. She felt strong enough to move mountains. Brady's love gave her that strength. It lifted her up. And now, here he was telling her he wanted to kiss her-something she had been dreaming about since that night at the gazebo. Chloe didn't realize how down she had been lately until all of these good things began to happen to make her spirit soar. It was almost too much for her. She began to tear up a little, but couldn't help smiling when she realized that while she was dealing with this rush of emotion, Brady was still waiting rather impatiently for an answer.  
  
"My, Mr. Black, you certainly are direct today." Her voice was soft, so her attempt at banter instead came off as somberness to Brady.  
  
"Chloe, it's Ok. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Chloe interrupted, "Brady, I never thought I'd say this, but I think you have self-esteem issues."  
  
Brady was absolutely clueless. "Huh?"  
  
"You know me so well, Brady. You have since the moment we met. And most of the time, you know exactly what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling. But for some reason, when it comes to what I'm thinking about you, you seem to have very low self-esteem."  
  
"It's just that you sounded so solemn, and I."  
  
Chloe interrupted again, "See, if you could get past that complex of yours, you would realize that I sounded that way because I am overwhelmed right now.with happiness." Chloe took Brady's hand. Brady, so many wonderful things have happened to me today. I never dreamed that I would even come close to feeling this good until we found a donor. But, you managed to make the impossible possible for me, Brady."  
  
Brady began, "It was no big deal, I just."  
  
"You know what our problem is, Brady?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We both like to talk too much, and we both interrupt entirely too much."  
  
"Are you suggesting that perhaps we're both a little egotistical?"  
  
"What I'm suggesting," Chloe replied, "is that we'll never get anywhere if we keep analyzing all of this, so maybe we should just stop talking altogether."  
  
Chloe paused to look into Brady's ocean blue eyes. Then, she leaned in slowly until her lips met his in a soft, tender kiss. Brady reached for Chloe's hand and entwined her fingers with his as they kissed. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you, Diva."  
  
"I love you too, Brady."  
  
Brady reached up and softly stroked her cheek. He kissed Chloe's forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and finally made his way back to her lips, and wrapped his arms around her as the kiss intensified.  
  
An hour later, Craig came by Chloe's room to check on her. He heard the music before he got to the door. The unmistakable tune of "Sixteen Going on Seventeen." Craig smiled. "Must be the music box Brady told me about."  
  
The room was dark, except for a tiny night light beside the bed-just enough light to see the sleeping figures of Brady and Chloe. He was propped up on the pillows and she was snuggled in the crook of his arm. Both were smiling as they slept.  
  
Craig softly shut the door behind him, unaware of the other spectator in the room.  
  
"The most difficult times are behind you now, Brady," Isabella whispered softly, "now that you have opened your hearts to love, and to each other. Sleep well, darling boy." 


End file.
